Falling For the Fallen
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: He just wanted to finish his last of schooling with no distractions. And he seemed to be getting his wish. Until Nora Grey came along, that is. In a short space of time, she turned his world upside down. He tries to escape the spell that her hypnotising eyes and mischievous smile put him under, but an invisible string keeps pulling him back to her. Will he escape her devious clutc
1. Prologue

**Falling For The Fallen**

**A Hush, Hush Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Nora/Patch

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Supernatural/Romance

**Summary: **He just wanted to finish his last of schooling with no distractions. And he seemed to be getting his wish. Until Nora Grey came along, that is. In a short space of time, she turned his world upside down. He tries to escape the spell that her hypnotising eyes and mischievous smile put him under, but an invisible string keeps pulling him back to her. Will he escape her devious clutches, or will he be drawn into a centuries-old battle between the immortals and those who have fallen?

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback. I especially appreciated the constructive criticism left behind by Kimbo0627 and Silver Dog Demon. I have taken everything you guys have mentioned into consideration and have decided to rewrite this story. As you may have already realised, my updates will not be regular. I'm currently finishing Year 12 and my HSC exams are coming soon. Thank you to everyone for your ongoing support. I haven't updated in months, yet I still manage to get reviews.

EDITED: 31/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things Hush belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Loire Valley, France**

**November 1565**

Dabria was with her father's farm-hand in the barn located near the Loire River on the edge of the property when the storm rolled in. Raindrops hit the barn's window hard and fell down, like the tears now falling from her eyes. The horse's whinnied from the thunders and the dogs located outside the barn howled.

There was a movement along the fringe of Dabria's vision, a shadow passing the black window. Suddenly, the barn door opened with a _BANG_ relieving what appeared to be an large angel. It was woman, about Dabria's age. Her arms, legs and feet were bare, her clothes ripped and torn. The ends of her dark brown, almost red, hair had raindrops dripping down, saturating her already-wet, barely-there attire.

The farm-hand clasped the hilt of his sword in his left hand. "Who goes there?"

A smile hinted at the corner of the woman's mouth.

The farm-hand repeated his question, but the girl seemed unwavering. She flicked her wrist and the farm-hand flew across to the other side of the barn.

Dabria rushed to his side to console him, but he only pushed her away. Rejection flooded through her and the boy picked himself up, leaving behind his sword as he ran in terror of the maiden before him.

"Who are you?" Dabria asked, repeating her lover's question.

"I could ask you the same thing," was the woman's reply, her voice was smooth like honey.

Dabria gave her name to this mysterious maiden. "My father owns this farm, on which you are currently trespassing. Now answer my question."

The woman merely laughed. "Your father?"

"Yes, my father, my mothers husband," Dabria explained as if the woman before here were incompetent.

"You mother was nothing but a whore," the woman laughed.

Dabria was enraged. Picking up her lover's sword, she pointed it at the woman and demanded her to take back her words.

In a second, the woman was before Dabria, her beauty that of an angel. The woman merely pushed the sword aside with one gracefully flick of her wrists.

Scared, Dabria backed away, but the woman only followed her. Feeling the brick of the ban press against her back, Dabria pleaded, "Please let me go, my father will come out to look for me soon."

Dabria knew that this was a lie. Her father had thrown her out of his house when he discovered her relations with his farmhand. Dabria felt the ground tilt and bursts of gold and red popped behind her eyes. Hunched with her fingernails grinding into her thighs, she looked up at the woman. blinking and gasping, trying to make sense of what was happening. Her mind reeled like it was no longer in her command.

The woman crouched to level their eyes. "Listen carefully. I need something from you. I won't leave until I have it. Do you understand?"

Gritting her teeth, Dabria shook her head to express her disbelief - her defiance. She tried to struggle against the invisible ropes that seemed to be tying her to the spot. Instead, she remained still and rigid.

The woman clasped her hands around Dabria's; their heat scorched her, causing her to cry out.

"I need you oath of fealty," the woman said. "Bend on one knee and swear it."

Dabria commanded her body o not listen to the woman and that she was crazy. Instead, her right knee buckled as if it had been kicked from behind, though no one was there, and she stumbled forward on to the dirt floor covered in hay. Pain shot through every cell in Dabria's body. She cried out and tried clasp her hands protectively around her stomach.

"Swear it," the woman repeated.

Heat flushed through Dabria's body; it took all her energy to curl her hands into two weak fists. She had no idea how this woman was inflicting the nausea and weakness inside her, but she did know that it would not lift until she took the oath. She would say what she had to, but she swore that she destroy the woman for this.

"I swear it," Dabria sobbed.

The woman raised her to her feet. "Meet me here at the start of the Hebrew month of Cheshvan. During the two weeks between the new and full moons, I'll need your service."

"A..._fortnight?_" Dabria's form trembled out of both terror and rage. "My father will make you pay for this!"

"He is not your father," the woman stated. "You belong to the biblical race of Nephilim. Your real father was an angel who fell from heaven. You are half mortal." The woman's dark eyes met Dabria's. "Half fallen angel."

Dabria's mother's voice drifted up from the recesses of her mind, reading passages from the Bible, telling of a defiant race created when angels cast from heaven mated with mortal women. A fearsome and powerful race. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering the question, the woman turned and walked away, and although Dabria wanted to go after her, she couldn't command her legs to hold her weight. Kneeling there on the barn floor, she saw that the top half of the woman's dress had been ripped away revealing two thick scars on her back. They narrowed to form an upside-down V.

"Are you - fallen?" Dabria cried out. "Your wings have been stripped, haven't they?"

The woman - angel - whoever she was, did not turn back. Dabria didn't need a confirmation.

"This service I am to provide," she shouted. "I demand to know what it is!"

The air resonated with the woman's low laughter.


	2. Chapter One

**Falling For The Fallen**

**A Hush, Hush Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Nora/Patch

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Supernatural/Romance

**Summary: **He just wanted to finish his last of schooling with no distractions. And he seemed to be getting his wish. Until Nora Grey came along, that is. In a short space of time, she turned his world upside down. He tries to escape the spell that her hypnotising eyes and mischievous smile put him under, but an invisible string keeps pulling him back to her. Will he escape her devious clutches, or will he be drawn into a centuries-old battle between the immortals and those who have fallen?

**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback. I especially appreciated the constructive criticism left behind by Kimbo0627 and Silver Dog Demon. I have taken everything you guys have mentioned into consideration and have decided to rewrite this story. As you may have already realised, my updates will not be regular. I'm currently finishing Year 12 and my HSC exams are coming soon. Thank you to everyone for your ongoing support. I haven't updated in months, yet I still manage to get reviews.

EDITED: 31/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things Hush belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. Unfortunately.

* * *

"Sex."

That one word sent the twelfth grade Biology classroom into a flurry. The cheerleaders began giggling and jocks smiled in unison, remembering fond memories they had made in the back seat of their cars. A few students at the front of the class blushed at the mention of something so intimate.

Patch Cipriano was one of the latter.

"This class can't teach me anything I don't already know," Patch's best friend, Rixon Stevens smirked. The large boy was one of the aforementioned jocks. His "sexy to the max" looks and Irish accent made all the girls go crazy.

Seeing the blush colour his friends face, Rixon's smirk grew. "Sorry, Patchy," he whispered in a teasing tone. "I forgot that you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right girl," Patch retorted, sliding his glasses up his nose. Glasses which he had been forced to wear because he had ran out of contact lenses.

"Are you sure it's a girl you want?" Rixon joshed some more.

"It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more than just a fifteen minute trip in the back seat of your car," their teacher, Mr McConaughy continued.

"Sixteen if you know what to do," Rixon laughed, elbowing Patch in the ribs.

Patch merely rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and opened his notebook, ready to take notes. Mr McConaughy, having heard Rixon's comment, turned his attention to the duo in the front row.

"Mr Cipriano," Mr McConaughy said suddenly. "You and Mr Stevens are on the football team together, yes?"

Patch nodded. Rixon had pressured him into trying out for the team and because Rixon was Patch's only friend, he relented quite easily. It wasn't as if he expected to actually make the team. But once he went onto that field for try-outs, it was like he turned into a whole different person. On the field, he felt free.

"I bet you two know each quite well, don't you?" Mr McConaughy continued, pulling Patch from his reverie.

"Well we don't shower together, if that's what you mean," Rixon interrupted. A few students chuckled at his comment.

Mr McConaughy ignored him, keeping his attention on Patch. "In fact," he went on. "I'm willing to bet that each of you know the person you are sitting next to extremely well, am I right?"

"Familiarity," Mr McConaughy persisted without waiting for an answer. "Science isn't about familiarity. It's about exploring the unknown. This is what this topic will be exploring."

"I'm pretty sure 'the birds and the bees' aren't a new topic of discussion in this class," Rixon laughed.

Ignoring the large boy once again, Mr McConaughy proceeded. "This is why I will be creating a new seating chart. Or rather, you will."

The whole looked at the teacher with a blank stare as he went behind his desk and began tearing up and writing on scraps of paper.

"Mr Stevens," Mr McConaughy said once he had finished. "Why don't you make a positive contribution in classroom for once and let me borrow your hat?"

Rixon gave his teacher an odd stare, but gave up his baseball cap anyway.

Pouring the scraps of paper into the cap, then said, "What I have here is a hat full of the names of all the boys in this classroom. Each girl will come up to the front and select a name. The person whose name you draw will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Rixon smirked and gave Patch a 'thumbs up' signal. Patch, on the other hand, started to sweat. He'd have to sit next to a girl for the remainder of the school year. He had never been good with talking to girls. He would even find it difficult to speak to his own mother. Not that she noticed. She worked as an air stewardess and was away for the better half of the year, leaving her son alone at home. Most parents would freak out at the mere thought, but not Mrs Cipriano. Patch secretly thought that his mother relished in not having to spend too much time with him. Either way, he didn't mind. It's not like anyone in Coldwater would drive an hour out of town to the farm house only to rob what little the Cipriano's had.

"And lastly," Mr McConaughy announced. "Nora Grey."

Nora Grey? Patch didn't remember a person named Nora Grey in his biology class. Or even his year group.

Noticing his friend's confused look, Rixon said, "She's a transfer. Came last week when you stayed at home pretending to be sick so that you could finish that English paper."

"But why haven't I seen her since?" Patch wondered aloud.

"She hasn't been back until today."

Turning around to get a look at her, Patch saw a petite girl sitting slouched in her chair looking rather bored. She lifted her eyes up, meeting Patch's gaze. Patch exhaled shakily when he saw her cool, black eyes. Being six feet tall, Patch would have easily been able to stand over Nora's slight frame. However, there was something in her eyes that made him feel like a small, insignificant boy.

Sliding stealthily from her chair, Nora walked down the aisle of desks and brushed Patch's shoulder lightly as she passed. Her skirt was made of a scratchy material and the bottom of it tickled his forearm that was on his desk. Her legs went on for miles and were covered in fishnet stockings, ending with big black combat boots. Her tank top was so revealing that Patch was shocked she passed the dress code.

"Patch," a delicate voice echoed through the classroom.

Patch's eyes slowly made their way from Nora's chest to her face, where her eyes recaptured his in a deathly vice. Her bright red lips tilted up into a devious smile.

"I guess we're partners.

* * *

"So, are you going to start or shall I?" Patch asked Nora as they got situated in their new seat at the back of the classroom.

Mr McConaughy had requested that before they started their new biology topic, the new partners were to get to know each other more intimately.

Being of the male variety and with the aforementioned topic being 'sex', Patch's mind went straight to the gutter.

Apparently Mr McConaughy didn't have the same mind track as his students.

"For the rest of this lesson, I want you to explore each other. Learn five things from your partner that you didn't already know. Now get to work."

There was a soft noise that reverberated throughout the room as partners questioned each other. Nora and Patch, however, remained silent. Patch had gone to speak numerous times, only to be stunned silent by the beauty of the girl beside him. He could hear Rixon's taunts now.

_Only you'd get paired with the hottest chick in the school and not have the balls to talk to her, _Patch mimicked his friend inside his head.

Sighing, Patch realised how stupid he was being. Not only was he talking to himself but he was also being a complete douchebag by ignoring Nora – the girl who's life story Patch had five minutes to learn.

He opened his mouth to speak as Nora started. "We should do it," she said.

All coherent thoughts flew out of Patch's mind as he swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "Do it?"

"The task Mr McConaughy set for us to complete," she replied in an obvious tone.

Patch willed his mind away from the gutter and nodded. "You first," he choked out.

Nora tapped her index finger on her chin a few time, pretending to think up a question. "What's your relationship like with your mother?"

"That's personal," Patch replied hotly. He wasn't angry, only surprised. Surprise was not an emotion that often caught him like a rat in a trap. But when it did, he tended to become a tad defensive.

"Isn't the point of this task? To get _personal_?" Nora emphasised the last word, her voice dripping with seduction.

Patch swallowed loudly. "I don't want to talk about my mother."

Nora chuckled before she opened her notebook and began jotting down notes. "Has mommy issues…" he heard her mumble.

"I don't have mommy issues!" Patch said angrily.

A few students snickered, causing Patch to realise how loud he had actually been.

"I don't have mummy issues," Patch repeated in a whisper.

"Then tell me about your mom."

Patch didn't reply, merely choosing to glare at her.

After a moment of silence between the two, Nora finally apologised, not really sounding sorry at all. "You can go first if your too scared to answer my question?"

Patch scowled yet relented, opted for a safe topic. "Where are you from?"

Nora smirked. "Up North."

Intrigued, Patch opened his mouth to ask how far South had she come. But Nora stopped him.

"My turn," Nora tsked. "What are you most afraid of?"

"Getting a lower grade in Biology," Patch laughed.

"Be serious."

Patch eyed Nora carefully, noticing an edge in her voice. "Alright then," he replied. "Spiders."

"Liar," Nora said, inspecting her nails thoroughly. Patch never got why girls did that. Did they all have the constant need to make sure their talons were sharpened and their face paint wasn't smudged?

"You're afraid of control," Nora spoke, looking up from her nails to gaze deeply into Patch's eyes. "Or rather, the lack of it."

"You know, you're an awfully rude person," Patch spat.

"It's a gift," Nora chuckled.

Just as Patch was about to reply, the home bell sounded.

_Saved by the bell, _he thought to himself. Quickly, Patch stuffed his belongings into his backpack and dashed out of the classroom door.

"Patch," a voice sounded from behind him.

_Apparently not._

"What's your number?" Nora asked, jogging after him.

"M-my number?" Patch asked, shocked. No one had ever asked for his number before.

"For class," she reminded him. "We need to finish our interviews by next lesson. And tomorrow, that would be –" Nora checked her timetable "– period one tomorrow morning. We'd have to do it tonight to get it in on time."

Rixon snickered as he came up from behind Patch, obviously hearing the poorly-concealed innuendoes Nora was making. Her tone was innocent, but that devious smirk that crossed her lips was saying the complete opposite.

Asking for a pen, Patch scribbled his number on her forearm.

"Thanks," Nora said, walking away.

"I hate to see 'em go," Rixon whispered over Patch's shoulder. "But I love to watch 'em leave."

For once, Patch agreed with his friend.

But that didn't make him dislike Nora Grey any less.


End file.
